Give Me My Sin Again
by eternaleggo
Summary: Alternate Universe: A modern, high school, Black Butler take on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, where Romeo Montague is Sebastian Michaelis and Juliet Capulet is Ciel Phantomhive. Read the prologue for a more in-depth preview to the story.
1. Prologue

Two social statuses, both alike in ability,

In the halls of a modern high school, where we lay our scene,

From years of hatred with constant violent outbursts,

Dragging innocent bystanders into the drama.

From the leading positions of these two groups,

A pair of star-crossed lovers make the ultimate sacrifice;

Following the drama that kept them apart.

Their sacrifice causes their individual groups to end the hatred.

The events that led to their deaths,

As well as the story of the groups' hatred,

Which wouldn't have been removed if the lovers hadn't sacrificed themselves,

Is now the product you see on your screen;

Those of you with patient eyes as well as minds who read the story to its end,

The details you've missed is what our story shall strive to mend.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

_**A/N: Hello~ Please enjoy my story! It's a modern day, high school, Black Butler version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I do not own any of these characters. The characters of Black Butler belong to Yana Toboso, and of course, the plot of Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare. If anyone has any questions, feel free to leave a comment/review or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**_

 _ **This story should be updated with a new chapter every week. I can't set an exact day, but there should be one new chapter per week. Enjoy! :)**_

The halls of Weston High School were hardly occupied. Most of its students had gone back to their homes already, as it was nearly an hour after classes had been dismissed. However, some students remained, be it for detentions or extracurricular activities. Among these students were Ronald Knox, Agni, Bardroy Sinclair, William T. Spears, Claude Faustus, and Sebastian Michaelis, among other various classmates. The day was quiet, and the students, although many of them were glad to be accompanied by friends, were eager to go home and rest.

Ronald grinned as he and Agni left classroom 5-B, the room used every Thursday after school for detention. Really, they weren't quite sure why they had detentions so often – they'd lost track of the reasons. Ronald turned to Agni, his green eyes glimmering. "Agni, mark my words, we'll never be humiliated! We'll stand up for ourselves. Detention's not so bad, is it? Besides, the teachers absolutely _love_ us. Some might even call us the teachers' pets." "We're not teachers' pets." Agni replied, shaking his head. Ronald rolled his eyes, speaking as they walked.

"That's not the point. The point is, we can do anything – we're on top of the world! No one can stand up to us, because they know they'll lose."

"You're wrong. Everyone can stand up to us – or, more specifically, _you._ You're not so great."

"Don't say that! Whenever I need to be clever, I have that ability, you know."

"You don't have that ability. And since when do you need to be clever?"

"If one of those losers from Journalism approaches us, then I'm pretty sure I'll be witty enough to defeat them."

Agni sighed, shaking his head. His friend thought so much of himself. Sometimes, he needed a good reminder of one fact – _he wasn't the 'King of the World'._ Agni watched his friend as he spoke excitedly, and then turned to Ronald once more.

"Just because you have an idea in your head of how you'll defeat them doesn't mean you'll be able to do it. I've seen you for myself – whenever they come near us, you're running away before they can open their mouths."

"Oh, shut up. Losers like them are easy to take on. I won't run away – I never have! I've no idea what you're talking about. If they come close, I'll… I'll beat them with a baseball bat- no, wait… A lawnmower! Yes, I can run them over with a lawnmower!"

"A lawnmower? Seriously? If you're so strong, why not just take them down with your hands?"

"Why would I get my hands dirty? But I see your point… Whatever, I could still do it, and you know it. I could even take their clothes from their gym lockers and let them run around naked for a while."

"You'd dare to give the world that image?"

"If I need to, sure."

"The world would suffer more than they would."

"The world wouldn't suffer if it were me running around with no clothes on."

"Shut up."

It was then that the door to classroom 9-B opened – the door used on Thursdays for Journalism – and revealed Finny and Bardroy. Agni and Ronald froze, staring at the other students for a moment before turning back to each other. Ronald's eyes widened excitedly.

"Now's our chance! I'll back you up."

"How are you going to back me up? Are you going to run away?"

"Don't worry, I'll fight even better than you."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait. We have to let them start the fight, so we can say it was self-defense."

"Right… I have an idea. I'll 'accidentally' mutter something, how's that? We'll see how they react."

"No. I'll give flip 'em off beforehand."

Each pair got closer with each step, glaring and fuming just by looking at the others' faces. As they drew nearer, Ronald stuck up his middle finger. They would've kept walking – if Bardroy hadn't stopped them. "Hey, did you just flip someone off?!" He demanded. Ronald nodded, humming. Bardroy glared at him, crossing his arms. "Did you flip _us_ off?" Ronald cleared his throat and glanced at Agni. "Agni. Will we still be able to blame them if I say yes?" He asked hurriedly, keeping his voice down low. Agni closed his eyes, annoyed. "No. We'd be to blame." "That settles it, then." Ronald turned back to Bardroy, grinning. "Nope, I didn't! But, y'know, I _did_ flip _someone_ off." "Are you trying to pick a fight with us?" Agni exclaimed, his voice fiery. "No, no fight." Bardroy replied, though he still looked highly annoyed. This threw Ronald and Agni off. Ronald cleared his throat again and took a step towards Bardroy. "If you _do_ want to fight, I'll gladly accept." "Why's that? 'Cause you're better or somethin'?" Bardroy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well…" Ronald hummed, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his neck.

"Just say you're better. William is coming." Agni said into Ronald's ear. Ronald immediately smirked, looking at Bardroy. "I'm much, much better than you." "You're a lying bastard." Bardroy hissed. "Well, unless you're going to wimp out, fight us!" Ronald exclaimed, "Remember what you did last time, Agni!" With that, they lunged at each other, Finny joining in as well. Agni punched Bardroy in the stomach, who then kicked Agni in the shin. Ronald took on Finny, who was surprisingly talented – he punched Ronald in the nose, and Ronald cried out and pushed Finny into the wall, ignoring the blood coming from his now broken nose.

William rushed forward, scowling. "Idiots! Stop fighting!" He exclaimed, trying to break the four up. Claude emerged from detention, rolling his eyes. "You're seriously focusing on them? You should be worried about me, Spears. I'm the one ready to take you down." "I don't want to add to the fight. Either help me break these idiots up, or go running home to your mommy." William replied, sighing and turning to the other bespectacled boy. "Honestly, Spears, you want to break up their fight yet you dare to mock me? Coward!" Claude hissed, and lunged at William. William immediately fought back, the two of them a blur of fists and feet. As per usual, it wasn't long before the six students had drawn a crowd. Other students, ones that didn't even have anything to do with the fights, gathered around them. They cheered for each boy in turn. The fights lasted a mere 5 minutes before it attracted the attention of the principal – Principal Victoria. She rushed forward and split up the six of them – Ronald, Agni, and William on one side, Finny, Bardroy, and Claude on the other.

The Principal glared at the boys, shaking her head. She took a deep breath, trying to stay as calm as possible despite her anger. "These fights have gotten way out of hand! You are all fellow classmates, and there are no reasons for you to fight so much. I'm not asking all of you to be friends, but I'm telling you that you _must_ stop these fights! The six of you can enjoy each other's company in detention next week, do you understand me? The next time any of your 'groups' get into a fight, whoever is to blame will be punished – more than just a detention. Do you understand me?" She finished, waiting for a response. The six of them muttered quietly – "Yes, ma'am…" – and then rushed away. The Principal raised her eyebrows at the crowd surrounding them. "Go home." She said, sighing, and returned to her office once everyone had left the building.

William remained outside, in the front of the school. He knew Sebastian would be out soon. Sebastian had been in the library, claiming to study for a test, but William knew that there had to be something bothering him. He sat down on a nearby bench, looking up at the sky as he thought. Sebastian had been miserable for weeks, and no one knew why. Sebastian hadn't truly smiled in a long time, and he could always be found staring off into space. When he did talk to his friends, he talked nonsense, and never knew the topic of the conversation. He hadn't even participated in any of the fights recently! William closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked to the school's main doors. Sebastian was emerging. William smiled and stood, rushing over. He was determined to figure out what was bothering Sebastian. It was his duty as a friend and as a cousin.

"Hello, Sebastian. What took you so long? You said you'd be out earlier." William said, curious but gentle. Sebastian tilted his head slightly. "Was I gone that long? What time is it?"

"It's 3PM."

"Oh! You're right, I'm later than I thought I would be."

"Tell me about it. What took you so long?"

"I was thinking."

"About…?"

"About love."

"Oh! Are you in love?"

"Not exactly. It's more like I'm… Out of love."

"So… You're upset because you don't love someone anymore?"

"No!"

"I'm confused."

"No, William, no. The one that I loved – that I love – is… Well… Things aren't going as planned."

"Oh, no. Though, I did see this coming. Love is harsh, I know."

"Yes… Oh! You look rough. Was there a fight? Never mind, there obviously was. Excuse me ignorance. I can only guess what happened, but I'm positive that I'm right. So much hatred… Not enough love. Love is so pathetic. I'm so pathetic. Aren't you going to laugh?"

"No. There's nothing to laugh about."

"Why not?"

"You're heartbroken."

"Ah, well, it's to be expected. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Sebastian turned and started to walk away, heading over to his car. He'd walked only ten feet when William went back over to him, shaking his head. "No, no, you're not going to leave me just like that. You're leaving me hanging. That's not fair."

"What else should I say, then?"

"Tell me who you're in love with!"

"Do I have to? Saying the name pains me."

"Please tell me."

"Well… I'm in love with a girl."

"I thought that much! You've never said you like guys. That would be okay, though, you know. Anyway, go on."

"It's… Hannah."

"Hannah? I could never see you with Hannah."

"Well, I did! I thought I had a chance, and I didn't because she doesn't want a _serious relationship._ How absurd is that? But I can't stop loving her! So I'm pretty sure I'm more ridiculous than she is."

"Trust me, Sebastian, you'll get over her."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will! Now that you know for sure that she doesn't love you – don't give me that look, I hate that look, it's annoying – you can fall in love with someone else."

"I don't want to, William. She was the one."

"She obviously wasn't."

"Yes, she was. She's so beautiful in every way – her hair, her eyes, her clothes, her body… I feel so dumb saying this, but I have to. She was so perfect. It's a crime to say she's not worth my feelings. I've been in this school for almost four years, so I'm pretty sure I would know if there were someone more perfect than her! I'll never lose my feelings for her. I can't forget about her, William, and you can't make me. Goodbye."

Sebastian turned around once more and rushed away, shaking his head. It was so insensitive of William to suggest he just forget about Hannah. Wasn't it obvious that he wasn't able to? He adjusted his backpack and grabbed his keys from out of his pocket, unlocking the car doors. Just before he got into the drivers' seat, he heard William shout, "Sebastian Michaelis, you're wrong! You'll find someone else! I know it."

Sebastian slammed the door and started the car, sighing and staring at himself in the mirror. William was wrong. There was no one else, and there never would be.


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**_A/N: Hi guys! Look, I posted when I promised I'd post! XD Please let me know whether you prefer my style of writing like this, or like how I did it in Act 1, Scene 1 (dialogue within the paragraphs or separated dialogue). Also, keep in mind that I will not include every character from Romeo and Juliet as a Black Butler character. Considering the time period of Romeo and Juliet and the time period that this fanfiction takes place, not everything can be modernized, so I can't include every detail. I hope you understand! Because of this, this chapter is considerably shorter than the first chapter. I had to cut out quite a few things from the original Romeo and Juliet. I hope you don't mind._**

 ** _Enjoy Act 1, Scene 2!_**

Angelina Dalles, known to her friends and family as "Red", hummed as she stepped into the house. She looked around, smiling, and set her purse on the table. She walked over to the polished stairs and headed upstairs, itching to get out of her hospital uniform and into her normal red dress. She looked around for her nephew, soon remembering that he was at a friend's house, getting ready for his school's spring dance. She smiled. _It's good for him. He needs to get out more – meet nice people. Fall in love. He needs to be happier._ She thought, heading downstairs once she was dressed.

Angelina was just about to sit down when she heard her phone buzzing. She raised an eyebrow and went over to her purse, digging around for a couple seconds before finally finding her phone. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello! Red speaking. Who is this?" She asked, her voice happy and light. "Hi, Red! This is Lizzy." Lizzy replied, giggling. "I wanted to ask you something." "Ask away. What is it?" Angelina responded, smiling at the girl's bubbly voice. "Well…" Lizzy began, dragging out the word. "I've known you guys for a really, really long time, you know. For a while now, I've… Loved Ciel. A-And I was wondering if you would set us up." "What?!" Angelina exclaimed, freezing and clutching the phone a little tighter.

Lizzy was sweet. She really was. But she was the exact opposite of Ciel, and Angelina knew full well how much Lizzy annoyed Ciel. This didn't seem like a good idea. "I'm not sure, Lizzy…" She thought for a moment, trying to think of an excuse other than flat out saying _'he does not like you that way'._ "It's just that… You know, he's not the same as he was before. Ever since his parents died, he's been constantly upset, and I just… He's young, too! Yes, you're both young, but he's young and easily sick and I… Don't think it's a good idea." "Please?! I love him so much. I can help him. I can take care of him!" Lizzy replied desperately, her pleading tone thick.

Angelina took a deep breath. "Okay. Listen. If you're able to make him fall in love with you, then I'll set you two up. But you need to promise me something – stay by his side." She said slowly, biting her bottom lip. "There's that spring dance tonight, right? Maybe you can talk to him there. Try and flirt and see if he starts to have feelings for you." "Okay!" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly, giggling. Angelina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Right, well, I have to go, Lizzy. Have fun!" She said happily, then hung up. She thought about that conversation for a while, then grinned – Lizzy and Ciel would be perfect for each other. There'd be balance between them. At least, that's what she thought.

Meanwhile, Sebastian pulled up to William's house. The house was large but fairly simple. Sebastian parked the car and then went over to the front door, knocking. He and William had decided to meet up at William's house before the dance. William soon opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let Sebastian in.

"How are you feeling?" William asked, looking over at Sebastian as they went into his bedroom. "Nothing's improved." Sebastian muttered, sighing as he sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. William watched him carefully, thinking. He took a deep breath. "You know, if you let yourself suffer so much, you'll never get better. The deeper you sink, the darker things are going to get. You can't beat yourself up. So, let me help you." He smiled, his eyes glittering determinedly. "At the dance, you'll fall in love with someone else."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're insane. _I'm not going to get over Hannah._ " He replied bitterly. "Sebastian, please, yes you will." William sighed, putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "No! Besides, I don't even really want to go to the dance." Sebastian replied, shaking his head. William narrowed his eyes. "You are going to that dance, Sebastian." He said firmly.

Sebastian stood up, annoyed. "William, stop trying to be a hero, okay? I love Hannah. I will always love Hannah." "We are in _high school._ You have a long life ahead of you. You're not going to be still heartbroken over Hannah when you're a _senior citizen."_ William hissed, his eyes flashing. He stood up too. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before William took a deep breath, calming down. "Listen. Hannah is going to be at the party too. You can ogle at her if you really feel the need to, but you need to try and find someone else. Deal?" He held out his hand, raising his eyebrows. Sebastian sighed and looked at the floor for a second before slowly shaking William's hand. "Okay, fine. But you know full well that I'm only going so I can see Hannah." The pair nodded and then continued on with their evening, both of them curious about what would happen that night at the dance.


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

_**A/N: Hi, guys! As always, thank you for the reviews. It really means a lot. This chapter still isn't as long as chapter 1 - I honestly don't know if there will be another chapter as long as that one was, since I changed the way I set up the dialogue. But this chapter IS longer than chapter 2! Also, yay - Ciel is in this chapter!**_

 _ **I've received a review asking whether or not this fanfiction will follow the plotline of the original Romeo and Juliet - including Romeo and Juliet's deaths. I'm sure you can figure out the answer to that question, but if you can't, then it looks like you'll have to wait and see~ :)**_

 _ **I love you all. Enjoy!**_

Angelina tapped her foot, the heel clicking on the tile of the room. "Where on Earth is my nephew? He promised he'd be here on time before the dance." She sighed, glancing up at the wall clock. Mey-Rin bit her lip, looking around. "I-I'm sure he'll be here soon, ma'am. I asked him to come, too." She said. Mey-Rin was a nurse, and she'd been a family friend for years – she'd known Ciel as a baby. Knowing that Ciel had asthma and was unwilling to go to a doctor's office or a hospital, Angelina had offered to be his doctor. She was perfectly qualified to do so. However, Ciel had refused. Mey-Rin was the only one he decided to trust enough to take care of his medical needs.

"Ciel!" Mey-Rin and Angelina called. Ciel walked in, his eyebrows raised. "I'm here. What is it?" "I need to talk to you." Angelina said, smiling, though there was a hint of nervousness in her face. She looked at Mey-Rin. "I'd much rather talk to him alone, please." "Oh, of course, ma'am!" Mey-Rin squeaked. "I'm sorry, I should've known to leave. I just – I've known Ciel for his entire life, and so now I've sort of become attached to him like he's my own child. Of course, I know he's not! It-It just feels that way." She rambled on. "Why, ma'am, I remember when he was an itty-bitty baby! Once, while I was helping to bathe him when his parents were busy, he got bubbles in his eyes. He was so scared that he peed right there in the tub!" "Mey-Rin, you can stop." Angelina interrupted, though she was giggling softly. Ciel cringed – it took everything in him to force himself _not_ to slap them. Mey-Rin blushed. "Right, sorry. I just – he had the cutest little bum, he did! He still is rather attractive, too, and he's at a good age to start dating." "Stop!" Ciel interjected, his eyes wide and his face bright red. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about." Angelina bit her lip, smiling softly.

Ciel blinked. _What?_ "Er… What?" "W-Well. Firstly, have you thought about dating?" Angelina asked slowly. Ciel shrugged. "I've thought about it. It'd be alright, I suppose." "It would be very alright! I can just imagine you holding hands with a girl your age." Mey-Rin grinned, clapping. Ciel glared at her, and Angelina continued. "It's time to start experiencing it instead of just thinking about it. You know Lizzy, of course. Well, she's in love with you, Ciel! And I told her I'd talk to you about possibly starting a relationship with her. The two of you would be perfect for each other. There'd be balance with your personalities and abilities. Besides, she loves you _a lot._ I'm pretty sure she loves you more than she loves the cutest thing in the world – whatever that is – and she's willing to do anything to be with you. What do you say?" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining.

Ciel watched her, his eyes slightly wide and his mouth agape. _I can't be with Elizabeth. I can't. She's too… Enthusiastic. Besides, there's another reason why I can't be with her, but I'm not planning on telling you that anytime soon, Aunt Angelina. But you look so happy, and I'm sure Elizabeth is excited out of her mind…_ "Alright. She'll be at the dance, I'm sure of it. There, I'll talk to her and see if I'm able to return her feelings for me. But I'm not doing anything absurd." He said firmly, crossing his arms. Angelina nodded, satisfied. She grinned brightly.

Ciel went to his room to finish getting ready for the dance. He closed the door, locked it, and then leaned on the wall. He stared up at the ceiling for a minute or so before closing his eyes, a large sigh escaping. How was he going to do this? _I'll make an effort. I will._ He stood up straight and walked over to his closet. He'd planned on getting ready with a friend, but he'd forgotten his outfit at home. Plus, he'd known that there was really no point – he had to go home to talk to his Aunt and Mey-Rin. So now, he really started to get ready.

He pulled his outfit out of the closet. It was a dark, dark blue – nearly black – suit along with a black shirt and dark blue vest. He wore a black bowtie and dark, dark blue dress pants and black shoes. He stared at his reflection in his mirror as he brushed his hair, parting it to the side as usual. He stared at himself for a while, taking in his small, pale face and small, short body. He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms. It seemed like everyone else was in love with someone that truly loved them – and who they truly loved. But in Ciel's case, he didn't love Elizabeth Midford. He knew deep down that he never could, and never would.

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, remembering how his Aunt had told him that Elizabeth loved him more than anything. Ciel cringed, groaning. _Why? Why?!_ Elizabeth was sweet. Annoying, yes, but sweet as well. He shuddered, his gaze hardening as he looked himself in the eye. "Make an effort, Ciel." He told himself firmly. "You promised your Aunt. It's the least you can do for her, and for Elizabeth. Your parents loved Elizabeth. They would've loved to see you with her. Make a damn effort!" He slammed his fists down on his desk, panting. He closed his eyes, staring into the dark, chipping paint on the desk, until his Aunt's voice broke the silence. "Ciel! C'mon, it's time to go! You don't want to be late!"

Ciel straightened up and opened his door, sliding his cell phone into his pocket. He walked downstairs quietly, listening to the soft murmurs of his Aunt and Mey-Rin. He walked over to the door, where they were standing. They both smiled lovingly. "Let's go, love." Angelina hummed, opening the door and heading outside, unlocking the car. Ciel stepped out and felt Mey-Rin's hand touch his shoulder. He turned curiously. "Yes?" "Make the most out of tonight, Ciel. You'll find happiness." Mey-Rin said, smiling softly. Ciel blinked and smiled slightly, nodding. "Thank you, Mey-Rin." He said, and rushed over to the car. Once they were pulling out of the driveway, he realized – Mey-Rin hadn't even mentioned Elizabeth. She just wanted Ciel to find anything – or anyone – to make him happy. That was all that mattered.

Ciel stared at the sky through the window, wondering what the night would bring.


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

_**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm apologizing ahead of time - this is a short chapter. It was a fairly short scene in the original play, too. Of course, reminding you all again - I do NOT own Black Butler or Romeo and Juliet. Of course, it would be great if I did. But I don't. You can thank Yana Toboso and Shakespeare for inspiring me!~**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

Sebastian, William, and Grell climbed out of William's car. Sebastian looked over at the other two, his eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised." He stated, crossing his arms. William and Grell looked at each other and then back at Sebastian, clearly confused. "Why?" William asked. "Because you still haven't realized that none of us actually bought tickets to the dance. How are we going to get in?"

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "We'll sneak in. We'll be caught eventually, so obviously we can't stay the entire time, but we can go in, have some fun, and then be on our way." William explained, smiling.

Sebastian shook his head as the three of them walked. "Right. Well, you two can have 'fun', and I'll sit at one of the tables. Deal?" "No deal!" Grell exclaimed, staring at Sebastian in disbelief. "You're going to dance!" "Me? Dance? I don't think so." Sebastian replied, scrunching his nose ever so slightly. "I'm no good." "Oh, c'mon, Bassy. You're a lover – dance like one!" Grell replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Sebastian groaned, staring up at the night sky. "I'm not much of a lover, Grell. Love hurts. I'm still too depressed to dance – really, it's just easier to sulk by myself instead of trying to ignore it. Oh, and don't call me Ba-" "Forget about love. You're right – love hurts. It hurts too much. Forget about it, and live your life." Grell retorted, his eyes glinting.

"It's not so easy to forget about it. Love is… Complicated. It hurts like hell." Sebastian mumbled, kicking a rock on the sidewalk. Grell glanced at him. "If love hurts you so much, then you have to hurt it back! I mean, just ignore it. Act like it's not even there. Then it won't hurt so much. Anyway, let's go!" "Grell is right. Let's just go into the dance, have a great night, and make a dramatic exit when we're kicked out." William added, smiling a little.

"Right. Whatever. I'm telling you, I'll just be sitting off to the side." Sebastian replied. Grell glared at him. "Don't be such a party pooper, Bassy. Let's just go in, we're wasting time." "Wasting time? How can we be wasting time by skipping out on something that's bound to be a failure?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly. Grell raised an eyebrow. "Why's it going to be a failure?"

"I had a dream." Sebastian sighed. "So did I." Grell replied easily. Sebastian frowned, looking at him curiously. "What was it about?" "It was about how dreams are always lies." Grell replied monotonously, frowning deeply. "No, no, dreams can come true." Sebastian said firmly, watching the redhead carefully.

Grell stared at him, laughing and shaking his head. "Right, well, I can see that you have too much hope. You depend on your dreams like how a child would depend on a parent. Come on, Bassy, you need to understand… Dreams look beautiful from the outside. It's like a sweet fairytale, where the hero always wins and the villain is left in the dust. In dreams, you can be whatever you want, accomplish whatever you want, and be loved by whoever you desire. Dreams are full of broken promises. The closer you get to them, the more you realize that all this time, they've actually been horrible nightmares. They're full of lies and twists and turns. People stab you in the back around every corner. There's no escaping the madness. And then when the person having this nightmare wakes up, they pretend that it was a dream! It's so ridiculous. The cycle starts all over again, the person being told promise after promise, not realizing that they were all lies until it's too late. The dreams are nightmares, love turns to hate, and as for the dreamer-"

"Enough!" Sebastian interrupted, elbowing Grell in the side. "You're rambling, and you don't even make sense." "Dreams are nonsense, too. Full of happiness and hope, but as soon as they're touched with a bit of darkness, they go away and leave you empty." Grell muttered.

"Your arguing's made us late." William groaned, looking down at his watch. "Late? We shouldn't even be here. I feel like something bad is going to come from this… Oh well, there's no going back now. Let's go." Sebastian said, walking faster along with William and Grell. Grell laughed and ran ahead, William exclaiming, "Time to have some fun!"

 _ **A/N: Those of you who have read the play may already know this, but I'm really looking forward to the next scene (chapter)! Why? Oh, because that's when Sebastian and Ciel finally meet. ;) Looking forward to next week!**_


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

_**A/N: Hey! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH. I hope you guys love it as much as I do. And good news - this is the longest chapter so far,**_ _ **not**_ _ **including Act 1, Scene 1! Oh, oh, and someone says the title in this chapter. XD I just... I can't even handle my happiness about this chapter. Yay!~**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Welcome, students!" Called out Angelina, grinning widely and clutching the microphone. "I've got to say, this year has been outstanding! Of course, I only know a small tidbit of information since I'm only the PTSA president – but oh well! I'm so glad you all came out here tonight. As some of you may know, my nephew is in Journalism, and the money from tonight's dance will be split between school use and payments for the Journalism club to be able to afford more prints of the school newsletter! Isn't that great?" There was a small amount of scattered applause, though most of the students just wanted to get on with the dance.

Angelina cleared her throat. "I remember my high school dances, too. Oh, the memories! The dancing, the food, the activities, the- Oh, well, never mind that last part. Anyway, we'd better get on with the dance! Everyone have a wonderful night!" Angelina walked away and left the building, humming, as the music started to play and dozens of students rushed to the dance floor.

Sebastian wandered over to the food table, looking around for Hannah. He sighed, not being able to find her, and sat down on a chair. He continued to scan the crowd, his eyes narrowed slightly, though he knew he wouldn't be able to find her. Not so soon, anyway. He was about to give up when someone else caught his eye – a boy. He blinked, his heartbeat suddenly increasing. It had been a long time since he'd last fallen for a boy. He inhaled deeply, his eyes glued on the blunette across the room. He looked so handsome, so cute, so… He could hardly find the right words to describe him.

Sebastian turned to the student serving the food, whom he recognized as Alois Trancy. "Trancy – who's that guy over there?" He asked, gesturing towards the blunette. Alois – who had been singing along to the song playing and swinging his hips – looked up. He squinted, trying to see the boy Sebastian was talking about. Alois gave up and shrugged, going back to dancing. "No idea!" "He's lighting up the entire room…" Sebastian breathed, knowing full well that he was talking to himself. "I swear, _I swear,_ his beauty makes my heart ache with desire… I can't take it. Once this song's over, I need to go over to him. Maybe – just maybe – we'll hit it off." As he spoke, the thoughts of Hannah left his mind completely. "Did I even know what love is until now? I thought I did, but now I'm sure that I was wrong, because I never saw true beauty until this night."

Not too far away stood Claude Faustus, who'd been talking to his friend – Soma – until he noticed Sebastian. Claude frowned deeply, his fists clenching. "What the hell is _he_ doing here? I should go over there and throw him out. _Literally._ " "Why? He's not doing anything wrong." Soma replied, blinking. Claude scoffed. "His presence is enough. Besides, I didn't even see his name on the list of people that paid for a dance ticket. He's probably here just to tease the Journalism club!" "Calm down! That's Sebastian Michaelis, right?" Soma asked, sitting down with his legs crossed at the ankles.

Claude crossed his arms and nodded, to which Soma replied, "Right, then just relax! You know, he's not that bad. Our groups always fight, but I've never seen him in a single fight before. Just act like he's not here – we don't want to ruin the dance for everyone else, do we?" "He's already ruined it for everyone! I won't let him get away with this!" Claude hissed. Soma frowned. "Claude! Sit down! You're being so immature. You're forgetting that if you start up a fight, you'll get in trouble too – it'll be a huge mess for everyone. So either calm down, or I'll make you sit still!" "Fine, Soma. But mark my words – this'll only cause something awful." Claude muttered, sitting.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had made his way over to Ciel. They stood together in a secluded little corner, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Sebastian's face held an excited little smile, while Ciel's eyes loomed with curiosity. Sebastian reached out his hand and took Ciel's hand in it, his eyes dancing. "I've committed a crime – a sin, if you will." Sebastian murmured. "And judging by the way you look tonight, you're the only angel that can rid me of my sin. They say a kiss is the most effective way to rid someone of their sins."

"Oh, really?" Ciel questioned, smirking and taking his hand away. "You're very conceited, aren't you? Well, if I'm an angel – though I doubt it – then my touch is enough to rid you of those sins. That's an angel's version of a kiss." "That's not a kiss, that's a poke." Sebastian replied, shaking his head. "Besides, angels have lips too." "Yeah, if angels are real, then I guess they have lips. But they probably only use those lips to make promises that they won't keep." "Well then it's a good thing I'm trustworthy." Sebastian chuckled. "C'mon, let our lips make promises. I swear I'll keep them." "Hmm… That's a good theory, but you know, angels don't move." Ciel replied, crossing his arms. "Then stay still while I kiss you. Then my sin will be gone, and I'll be on my way." Sebastian smiled and leaned forward slightly. When Ciel didn't move, Sebastian got closer and kissed him lightly.

The two watched each other carefully, both of them blushing. Ciel broke the silence. "So… If I just took your sin away, doesn't that mean that you gave it to me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to be the keeper of a sin. I think you need to help me get rid of it." "Now you're just encouraging me. Okay, I'll help you." Sebastian smiled and leaned forward, placing his hands on Ciel's waist. "Give me my sin again." He murmured, and kissed Ciel once more – this time, Ciel kissed back. They parted, Ciel smiling. "You're a great kisser." They took a step away from each other.

At that moment, Mey-Rin ran over. "Hey, Ciel – Angelina wants to talk to you outside really quick." She said softly. Ciel groaned and nodded, rushing away. Sebastian watched him go, his eyes wide. "Miss-" "Mey-Rin." Mey-Rin said quickly. Sebastian nodded. "Sorry, Mey-Rin – um, when you said Angelina… You didn't mean the PTSA president, did you? That's-That's not Ciel's Aunt, right?" "That _is_ Ciel's Aunt." Mey-Rin said, tilting her head. "Does it matter?" "Damn it…" Sebastian rushed away, his heart pounding.

 _I'm in love with him, of all people. Him. He's practically the leader of the Journalism club, and our friends hate each other. Oh god, the drama that could happen… Seriously, this isn't good, this isn't good…_ Sebastian crashed into William. "C'mon, we have to leave before anyone realizes we didn't buy a ticket. But this was fun." William said, grabbing Sebastian's wrist and tugging him out. Sebastian bit his lip, following reluctantly. "Right. Fun. If only my life hadn't plummeted."

"Mey-Rin." Ciel said, practically running over to Mey-Rin. "That guy I was – um, talking to… What was his name? And, er, is he dating anybody? If he is…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Anyway, who is he?" "That's Sebastian Michaelis, according to that blonde boy serving the food." Mey-Rin replied, gesturing over to Alois, who was dancing on a table. "And Sebastian is basically the leader of the friendship group that always fights with yours." "Dammit! No, no, no… This is my first time really falling in love, and it just has to be that the person is my enemy. I wish I'd known before… Dammit! Why does this have to happen to me?!" Ciel exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "Why can't I just be happy for once?!" "Ciel… You're gay-?" "Shut your mouth!" Ciel snapped, his cheeks bright red. He sighed. "Let's go. Aunt Red is here to pick me up, and you're not a student – you're not even supposed to be in here." "O-Okay. Let's go." Mey-Rin nodded. The two of them left, Mey-Rin in her car and Ciel in Angelina's.

Ciel stared out the window as they drove, closing his eyes after a little while. _I can't get Sebastian out of my head… This is bad._


	7. Act 2, Scene 1

**_A/N: Yet another short chapter. XD Oh well. At least the last chapter was long. I'm just going to stop telling you guys whether it's short or long, okay? Okay. XP_**

 ** _Enjoy!~_**

 _"_ _I have to find him." Sebastian murmured to himself, pacing around outside his house. "This isn't my home. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with him." He set off to find Ciel._

Meanwhile, William and Grell walked down the sidewalk of Sebastian's neighborhood, searching for him. "Sebastian! Sebastian, where are you? Sebastian!" William called loudly, groaning. Grell shook his head and crossed his arms. "He's clever. He's probably in bed with Hannah." "Shut up. I could've sworn I saw him run off somewhere." William replied, shaking his head. "Don't make me do all the work. Try shouting for him."

Grell grinned toothily, his eyes glittering. "Right, right, okay. But I'm gonna do it my way – I'll act like I'm summoning a demon." He laughed and cleared his throat. "Sebastian Michaelis! Lovesick man! Show yourself! Say just one word, and I'll know you're present. Sing a song, I don't know, tell me some gossip!" He turned to William and whispered, "I don't think Sebastian is hearing my séance." William sighed, muttering, "Of course he can't, he's not dead."

Grell continued happily. "Think of Hannah's pretty face! Her pretty figure! Her pretty clothes! The body _under_ those clothes! The way she _pleasures_ you! Now come to us, Sebastian!" "You're an idiot." William groaned, elbowing Grell in the ribs. "Sebastian would be furious if he could hear you right now." "No, he wouldn't. He'd be furious if I got someone else to sleep with Hannah – his reaction would be _brilliant_ … Anyway, I'm just getting Sebastian's attention by talking about Hannah." He explained, skipping. William sighed.

The pair continued walking, calling out for Sebastian. Still, there was no response. After a little while, William turned to Grell again. "C'mon, Sebastian clearly wants to be alone." "Love is blind. He'll sit around waiting forever and waste his life away, never realizing that Hannah will _never_ want to get it on with him. Do you wanna just go home?"

William sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We can't find someone who doesn't want to be found." The two of them turned around and walked to their houses, figuring that Sebastian would get back to them eventually.


	8. Act 2, Scene 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so, so, SO sorry about how late this chapter is. I've been super busy with summer classes, cosplay preparations, and other personal matters, along with major writer's block. I hope you all understand. But to make up for it, this is a nice long chapter! I love all of you, and I hope you understand and forgive my absence.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Sebastian quickly found Ciel's house, his eyes glittering. He'd heard most of William and Grell's remarks, and found them rather annoying. "They joke about heartache, but they've never even felt it." He mutters, sighing. He climbed over the fence surrounding Ciel's backyard and hid in a bush. The house was beautiful – two stories, a pool, a small balcony. The Phantomhives were clearly wealthy.

The window leading to the balcony opened, and Ciel stepped out. "What's that light coming from the balcony?" Sebastian murmured. He grinned upon seeing Ciel stepping onto the balcony. "He shines as bright as the sun.." Sebastian whispers, his heart racing. "He's absolutely stunning. Everyone must be so jealous of him. I'd give anything to kiss him, and hold him, and…" He shook his head, his smile widening. "He looks so lost in thought… His eyes sparkle so much when he's like that. Perfection! They're like little stars, the two brightest stars in the sky. Brighter than the sun. Brighter than anything. If only he knew just how much I love him…" He watched Ciel as he spoke. Ciel leaned on the balcony's railing, resting his head on his hand. "I'd give anything to be where that hand is." Sebastian whispered.

"This is such a different feeling." Ciel said to himself, staring up at the night sky. "He's talking to himself? His voice is so smooth… Please talk again." Sebastian said, watching him intently. "Sebastian… Sebastian, _why_ do you have to be one of them? Can't you just leave your friends and come to me?" Ciel called out into the air, exasperated. "Or if you really don't want to, I'll just leave my group and go to you myself, if you really love me."

Sebastian bit his lip, trying to decide whether he should speak up or keep listening. "Why does it matter, anyway? Why does it matter what our friends think? That means nothing! If a rose was with a garden of tulips, the rose would still be just as magnificent. So even if you had different friends, you'd still be the same person. So please, just get rid of them and take me instead.."

"I'd do anything for you." Sebastian finally spoke loud enough for Ciel to hear him and stepped out of the bush. Ciel jumped and looked down at him, both shocked and amused. "You're such a stalker, eavesdropping me like that." Ciel commented, rolling his eyes. "Am I? Are you complaining?" Sebastian replied, laughing. Ciel grinned. "I'm certainly not complaining." "Well, that's good." Sebastian said, putting a hand on his hip as he looked up at Ciel.

"Wait… How did you even get in here? That fence is really high." Ciel frowned. "Nothing can keep me away from you. Not even your friends, or anyone else for that matter." Sebastian explained, running a hand through his hair. "They'd kill you if they found out about this. Even my Aunt would be upset, considering she doesn't like your group very much." Ciel bit his lip, clearly worried. "Don't worry, love. Your love protects me." Sebastian said smoothly. Ciel blushed. "W-Well, regardless, I'll make sure they don't see you. Anyway… How did you know my bedroom would be back here? You could've ended up going to the wrong house, too." "I could just tell. It's like I have a sixth sense or something." "I'm so glad you can't see me blushing right now." Ciel laughed.

"But really, Sebastian… How do I know for sure that you're in love with me? Sorry if it seems like I'm falling for you really fast, but I can't help it. It feels like I'm just drawn towards you for some reason, which never happens – it's extremely rare for me to completely trust someone, yet we just met and here I am, daydreaming about you and completely head over heels for you. But I'm still kind of nervous – I've been betrayed plenty of times before. Can you prove that you're worth it?"

"I love you so much. I swear to the moon that…" Sebastian was quickly interrupted by Ciel. "No, no, the moon goes away every morning. Anything and everything you could possibly swear to just goes away." "Then what can I swear to?" Sebastian breathed, his mind reeling. "Don't swear at all. Or, if you really feel the need to swear to something, swear it to yourself. You're the only one I trust to that extent." Ciel smiled, his eyes sparkling again. Sebastian grinned. "My heart's dear love-" "No. Not yet. Trust me, your promises mean more to me than anything, but I can't enjoy them tonight. Not yet. But maybe we'll love each other even more by the next time we speak, and then we can really talk about _promises._ Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel started to retreat back into his room, but Sebastian called out. "Wait! You're leaving? Just like that?" "What else is there to do?" Ciel asked, turning back around and looking down at him. "Give me your word. Give me your word that you will love me." Sebastian said eagerly. Ciel rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Don't be silly. I already gave you my word. My love for you is infinite." Ciel said happily.

"Ciel!" Angelina called from inside the house. Ciel's eyes widened. "I have to go – _One second, Aunt Red!_ – but I'll be right back in a moment. Wait here." He quickly rushed back inside. Sebastian kept his eyes glued to the balcony, his heart beating out of his chest. "This has got to be a dream. It's all so perfect." He whispered. Ciel came back out onto the balcony, speaking breathlessly. "If you truly love me… Then let's meet again tomorrow, and we can make our relationship official. You're worth more than anything to me." ("Ciel!") "Hold on, Aunt Red! – Sebastian, I'll text you tomorrow, okay? Let me know your decision then. If you don't love me, just let me grieve. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Sebastian nodded, his eyes wide. "My soul depends on it-" "A thousand times goodnight." Ciel said, rushing back into the house. Sebastian grinned, laughing softly. He stood there for a minute more, thinking, and then turned away. "It's a pain to leave you, and a pleasure to say hello again." He started heading back over to the fence, ready to leave. "Psst! Sebastian! Psst!" Ciel whispered from the balcony again. "Oh, please hear me. I'm stuck in this house for now, so I can't go down to you. Sebastian!" "Your voice is music to my ears." Sebastian said excitedly, rushing back over. "Yes, my love?" "What time should I text you?" Ciel asked, clutching the balcony's railing tightly. "Nine o'clock is good." Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded. "Okay. I… Forgot what I was going to say." "I'll stand here 'till you remember." Sebastian chuckled, crossing his arms. Ciel smirked. "Then you'll stand there forever, because I don't want you to go home." "This is my home." Sebastian smiled up at him.

Ciel bit his lip, still grinning. "I want you to leave, because it's morning. But at the same time, I want you to stay with me forever and ever. This is difficult." "I'd gladly stay here, you know." Sebastian said firmly. Ciel laughed. "That means a lot to me, really, it's quite the honor. But I'd end up wanting to be with you so much that I'd kill you. I must say goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." He said lovingly. Sebastian grinned and blew a kiss up to him, Ciel catching it happily, giggling. Ciel went back inside, this time closing the balcony's doors behind him.

Sebastian smiled as the lights were turned off. "Sweet dreams, Ciel. I wish I was able to go up and sleep with you. But even if I can't, I'll still be with you forever." He whispered, and then climbed over the fence, finally leaving the house.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hey guys!_

Right, I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. Lots of things have happened. It's been two years, my writing has improved, I've had new experiences, and I'm ready to come back to writing this darn story. I'm determined, okay?

Look forward to a new chapter being uploaded next week. Don't be alarmed if the writing style is different - it has been two years, after all. Thank you!


End file.
